


a Festival of Candied Cherries

by Missy



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas (Cartoon 1966)
Genre: Friendship, Fruitcake, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Fruitcake.  That's how friendships start.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	a Festival of Candied Cherries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexSeanchai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/gifts).



Fruitcake. It all begins with fruitcake.

The Grinch can’t stand fruitcake. The flavors! The textures! But since he and the Whovillians began to get along, they’d begun delivering it to him by the score.

When he figures out the Whovillians LOVE fruitcake while he does not, he makes a habit of heading down with Max on a sled to dump that stuff off – in trade for big plates of Roast Beast and Sweet Puddings. There are candy rocks and pillow cakes, milkshakes and waddlebakes. 

Oh, his belly aches by the time he and Max are done, but he’s managed to give all of that fruitcake back – each to a different recipient, naturally.

He may be a nicer Grinch with a bigger heart, but sometimes you do have to be a little wicked around Christmastime!


End file.
